Lucas Likes To Play
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Lucas has always liked to play.


LUCAS LIKES TO PLAY

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

What can I say? I've become obsessed with my Lucas/Charlie fics, plus I'm having writer's block when it comes to "Independence Day". Takes place in between season 3 and 4.

Charlie wasn't sure of what to make of Lucas' grin. It was one of his "I've got a plan" grins that indicated that he wanted to play in some way, but other than that, he had no clue as to what was up. The athlete took the musician's hand and led him to his bedroom where he locked the door and led the other boy to his bed. Charlie allowed himself to be pushed back, curious as to what his boyfriend had in mind. He got is answer when the other boy pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"You just couldn't wait to try those, could you?" Charlie smirked. Lucas' only response was to fasten each of the boy's hands above his head, yet at an angle that wouldn't cause him too much discomfort. Then, he slowly and sensually unbuttoned the musician's shirt. Charlie grunted softly as Lucas straddled him.

"Not hurting you, am I?"

"No, you're good." With that, Lucas ran his fingers up Charlie's chest, stopping at his shoulders. Then, he started squeezing them as one would do for a massage.

"You're giving me a front rub?"

"Dirty." Charlie chuckled as Lucas continued his actions. Then, the musician began to moan in content as he felt his muscles relax. The boy sank into the sheets and closed his eyes. Feeling something nip his skin, he jumped slightly, but calmed down when he realized it was just his boyfriend.

"Vampire," he accused fondly. Lucas pressed against him and ran his fingers through his hair. Charlie moaned and arched his head back, using Lucas' hands for balance.

"Geez, man, you realize how freakin' hot you are splayed out for me?"

"This was your idea. I honestly had no clue." The next sound out of Charlie's mouth was one of longing as Lucas' hands caressed his torso. The other blonde just chuckled and began planting kisses on his lover's chest. Charlie wanted to reach out and pull him closer, but the cuffs denied him the pleasure. Lucas let his fingers travel downwards until they reached the waistline of Charlie's jeans.

"Hmmm. The gray ones---my favorite pair," he smirked. Charlie threw Lucas a seductive look, which was rewarded by a quick kiss. Then, he pushed the shirt away as much as he could and let his hands roam. Charlie groaned.

"This all you got, baby?" he queried.

"Oh, hell no," came the response.

"So don't hold back," the musician encouraged.

"You sure?"

"Oh, yeah." With a look that Charlie couldn't read, Lucas reached under his bed and then revealed a bottle of whipped cream.

"Holy---" the word ended in a moan as the other boy squirted the content on his chest. He breathed heavily as the other boy used his tongue to lap up the condiment. Feeling the added arousal, Lucas laughed.

"I forgot how much you like to play," Charlie said.

"Did you now?" Lucas queried. "Then I guess I'll have to remind you?" With that, he began rubbing himself all over his boyfriend, using the whipped cream like a map. Charlie moaned, no longer able to form coherent thoughts. Without warning, he felt something sear through his body.

"Oh, Luke," he breathed lustfully.

"Tryin' to turn me on even more, baby?" the other boy asked.

"Who's tormenting who here?" came the retort. The musician arched his body as the athlete came down on him. Charlie moaned again. Suddenly, they heard a door opening.

"Oh, crap! My mom!" Lucas exclaimed. He scrambled to undo the cuffs as the footsteps approached. Once he was free, Charlie quickly re-buttoned his shirt and fixed his hair to make it less rumpled. Lucas opened the door and---his jaw dropped.

"Nathan!" he shouted.

"Luke!" Nathan cried in the same tone. He looked from one boy to the other. Then, his eyes widened.

"Holy crap! I interrupted something!" Nathan's face flushed and despite the situation, Lucas and Charlie found themselves laughing. And to think, this had come about because Lucas had decided to play.


End file.
